Users employ software applications to search for, view information resources. These individual software applications have varying capabilities for automating user actions to finding, filtering, analyzing and updating the information resources.
Without automated support for processing results displayed by the underlying software application, achieving desired objectives can be very time consuming and mentally taxing for users, for example requiring them to copy reference identifiers, mentally memorize and compare displayed results to satisfy a set of conditions they hold in their mind. Furthermore, when undertaking numerous and/or complex tasks users experience cognitive stress which can be relieved by having a system that a) enables them to organize activities and tasks within distinct channels and b) remembers for them the display location context of marks that they place over that information. The benefits of these capabilities include that, rather than having to bookmark web pages, take screenshots, or maintain a separate document with links and comments, these activities are captured as part of the task process with no special user effort.
Furthermore, users need automated support regardless of the type of computing device or several devices that they may be using, where each may have different screen sizes and orientations.